X men evolution songfics, your pick!
by Artizi
Summary: I’ll write X men evolution songfics with your conditions! Please r/r, I'd like to know your opinion!
1. Prelude

Hi all, X-men evolution fans!  
I am here with an idea, that many have used before... I'm quite bored, and  
with too much imagination without a use! (I posted this around 2 years ago, along with the Rurouni Kenshin one. Back then, I have to admit it wasn't a great success, but I'd like to give it another shot.)

The idea is the following one; I'll write X-men evolution songfics, but you'll decide which character you want in it, the music and even the theme.

Review writing the characters I should include, the scenary, the music, and whatever else you want me to include in the songfic....

So, just review and I'll try to write the best songfic I can! (Maybe even  
your own characters if you give me a good description of them)

Artizi


	2. Chapter 1: Ororo and Logan My immortal

A/N:Hi!

Well, I read all of your requests, and decided to start with this one!.

Actually, blackrose, its not as strange as u might think. In the old x men series, there's an alternative reality episode were they are actually dating.

Well, I hope u enjoy it!.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters...I also don't own the song My immortal

**My immortal. Ororo & Logan**

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

Ororo sat down by one of the windows of the inner garden. With a slight movement of her hand, the clouds above the her flowers started to dissapear.

She sighed. There he was.

What was happening to her lately? She felt like a teenager all over again...

She forced a smile when he looked over, and waved lightly.

She just couldnt bring herself to stop looking at him. There he was, standing on the driveway, fixing his motorcycle once again.

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

She gently caressed the pink petals of one of her favorite flowers. She had been putting so much effort into it the last couple of weeks.

It seemed that lately her mind just lingered to places she really couldn't allow herself to...

And he was leaving again. Again.

Why could he never stay enough to really... get closer?

She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She really needed to get her thoughts together. She knew this feelings were not right.

He was Logan. How long had she known her? Years now... so many years. But lately, she just couldnt help looking at him with different eyes.

Maybe it would be better if he left for real this time. Or at least for a long time. Long enough for her to be able to understand her feelings and stop being in this ridiculous mixture of denial and confusion.

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

Logan cursed under his breath. What the hell was he doing? He knew damn well how to fix his motorcycle. Still, he seemed to be messing up in even the smallest details.

He just couldnt put his thoughts together. He was acting like one of those damn kids running around the mansion all day long.

It was best to leave for a while. Cool off.

He looked up, glaring at some kids. What about no powers in the premises didn't they understand.

-Cut it off now.- He pointed at them with his cigar.-Now.- He nodded slightly to himself, glad they stopped at once. He was in no mood. If anyone of those brats had scratched his motorcycle, that afternoon wouldnt have ended nicely.-And dont make make me repeat myself, is that clear?

The kids rushed away. He contained a smile. They were way easy to scare off.

He cursed under his breath again. There she was. He could see through the window, looking as beautiful as ever.

Damn it, he needed a beer. He needed one bad. Those kids had better not took them again.

He nodded at Ororo lightly, with a dry smile on his lips.

How could he even think about her that way? They had worked together for as long as he had known Charles.

Things were starting to get weird anytime she was around. Not that anyone else actually noticed, but he prefered being able to be around without having to trouble himself with this kind of stuff.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

And he had thought this sentimental mambo yambo was already behind him, but aparently he just couldnt be at ease if he had no trouble.

He had been smelling Saberthooth around more usually than he had for some time. It was never a good sign when that happened.

And that damn idiot had a six sense when it came to the people he cared about. He wouldnt let it show. Couldnt allow himself of another woman getting hurt on his account.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

He took a beer. Cold. Good, no one had touched them.

Logan sat heavily on one of the kitchen's chairs.

Kurt and Kitty were there, chatting their ears off, as usual. Kids this days never closed their mouths?

He gulped his drink down. He wasnt in the mood to hear Kitty's latest fashions advises.

Jumping to his feet, he decided some exercise would help him relax a bit. With a quick glare, he gave a very clear message to the people around him in his way to the Danger Room: Sod off.

**  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

Ororo stood next to the professor in the observatory room of the danger room.

-He's really venting out there, is he?- She asked, slightly concerned. Trying to hide this fact, she realised that would only make her look like she was trying to avoid something. She obviously was entitled to be worried for an old friend.

After all, she had been next to him in most of their fights for the last years. She had been next to him when he complained about the students, when he was worried about Sabertooth, when he was just relaxing with the few people he could call friends.

She couldnt repress a smile. She couldnt help herself. Just knowing she was one of those people, gave her a satisfaction she couldnt explain in words. But it just made sense.

Everything around him made perfect sense.

And still, nothing could happen. What could she do other than gaze at him and hope no one would notice. She wanted to laugh at herself. What was she planning on doing? Making eyes at him like the girls in the mansion did whenever they had a need crush?

She was acting like a teenager.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

Logan took out his claws, glowling loudly.

-Damn it!- He let out a yell, after ripping one of the robots in half and falling on his feet.

She was there, watching.

Couldnt he have a break?

His mind keeped lingering back to her.

Her face, her eyes...

They had so much history together. He couldnt risk it. She couldnt put her at risk.

He jumped again, rolling over a laser beam. With a sudden movement, he knocked over another one of those annoying training robots. He threw himself over it, and stuck his claws in it, infuriated, wrecking it up.

-I think its time to stop the training for today, unless you're planning on disabeling the whole danger room, Logan- The voice of the Professor echoed.

He leaned agains the wall, feeling the sweat rolling through his back, panting. He had thought training would help him unwind, but it didnt have any real effect in his humor.

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

He knew what he had to do. Without a doubt.

He had to get away from that place for a while.

He had to get away from her.

From her eyes, from her voice, her deep, sweet voice...

From her dark skin, so soft he just felt the urge to reach out and...

He shook his head.

NO.

He couldnt let the situation get out of hand.

-Logan?- That voice. Deep. Soft.-Are you ok?

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

-Sure do, Ororo. Dont worry, will ya?- He muttered, passing her by. Not even looking at her. He couldnt look at those eyes. Not right now, anyway.

He heard footsteps behind him. Damn it, she was following him.

**-**Are you sure?- Storm rushed past some students to keep up with Logan.- You seem stressed out.- Logan rolled his eyes. Was she grinning?- More than usual, anyway.

She stoped in front of him, forcing him to stop.

-Is something wrong?

He forced a cold smile on his face.

-Sure, Ororo.- He nodded. Those eyes. Staring into his. He had to get out of there or she'd notice something was actually wrong.

One doesnt spend this much time together without learning to read behind expressions.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**-**Logan?

**-**Dont worry, kid. I just need a change of scenary. I think I'll take off for a while- He muttered, speeding slightly up.

Only a few more steps till the driveway.

His motorcycle spelled freedom. Freedom from this feelings that were tormenting him.

-You are leaving again?- He nodded- Today?

Ororo felt a bit faint. Maybe it was for the best. If he was gone, she could collect her feelings, calm down and see things from a new perspective. A better perspective.

But why did she felt she needed the suddent urge to gasp for air? She didnt want him to leave.

Not again. Not now.

All of a suddent, Logan stopped without a warning, almost making her trip over.

He would smel it on her. All over her.

Her anxiety. The sudden change in her breathing.

Why was she nervious? He looked at her with the corner of his eye.

That look on her face. Was he starting to see things just because he wanted to believe they were true?

He couldnt do this.

Not if he wasnt absolutely sure... Still, he had always been the one to act first and ask later.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**-**Logan?- Ororo was surprised at the suddent moves of her friend.-What is it...?- She wanted to continue talking. She shouldnt be staring... But the look on his eyes. She suddently felt like a prey being stared at by her hunter.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

Before she could react, he took her firmly by the waist.

-Logan?- She muttered. She wasnt sure what to do. Should she push him away? But...she didnt want to. She knew it wasnt right, but she really... – What... what is it?

He didnt answer. He just looked into her eyes and smiled lightly.

-I have to leave.- He pushed her near. More near. He could feel her unregular breath on his face. Her heartbeat accelerating.- But I'll be back soon.

**And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

She nodded lightly. What was he doing? She couldnt believe this was trully happening.

Without a warning, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

For a second, Ororo could just stand there, her feet barely touching the ground. But soon enough she kissed him back. With all the contained keen desire from months and months of wating for this moment to finally happen.

She was his. And there was nothing she could do to denay it.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!. Please r/r! I'd like to know your opinions. And I'd love to get more of your requests!


End file.
